DIY: A Guide to Dealing with the World Discovering Wolfbloods
by ringtailpossum
Summary: Rowan, along with his younger sister Myra, are wolfbloods. They joined the Stoneybridge pack after wandering the wilds because their previous pack… well anyway, this is Rowan's experience of dealing with aftermath of the reveal of the wolfblood secret. (Please read author's note inside).
1. Chapter 1 - How it Happened (Part 1)

Author's note: I am planning on making this a long story. This first part 'How it Happened' is more like a prologue/ setting the scene. The main story comes afterwards. Unfortunately it was a bit long so I split it, but it is meant to be read as one section. Also, I just want to let you know, Rowan is not going to be some random character I add with no back story. Nor is he going to be some ultimate wolfblood who is just the best at everything. He is good at some things and bad at others. He has moods. He has good experiences and bad experiences. I just wanted to clear that up in case it looked that way from this first section. I also want to point out that he often cuts short when talking about his past. This will become clear later and it is not me being lazy. I hope you like this story, because I am planning on making it pretty epic.

Also the title seems a bit strange. I had trouble coming up with a good one, but I think this one it interesting. If anyone has better suggestions though, I am open to them.

 **Chapter 1 - How it Happened (Part 1)**

I remember when the wolfblood secret came out. There wasn't some official scientific reveal or the rising up of wolfbloods to help humans in a desperate time of war, like I might have dreamed if I had ever considered it would actually happen. It was an unfortunate accident, mostly. Something to do with a few teenagers - barely more than cubs, a bit of alcohol, some very unlucky kidnappers looking for easy pickings and several camera phones. It was ridiculous that this was how it happened. After all the crazy close-calls that I know I have had, not to mention the ones my pack have told me about! Apparently two of them actually got blood tests at a hospital and…. but I digress.

It was originally thought to be a hoax; I recall as I watched the video evidence I was hoping and praying that it would all be considered a set up. Of course, hope is something that seems to favour everyone but me. The amount of video evidence and witnesses claiming to have seen werewolves captured the interest of some more open-minded scientists, I guess. I remember sitting on the couch that night, my little sister, Myra, snuggled close to my side and sleeping gently, and my pack staring at the screen with wide eyes watching the news with disbelief as they announced that werewolves were real.

It was a very unfortunate time for me in particular. Just like hope, good fortune also seems to avoid me. After almost two years of wandering through the wild with Myra - not unhappy, but I think we both missed having a pack at times - we had finally found a home, albeit temporary. Ceri and Gerwyn were kind enough and let us hang around with them and join their pack on full moon, but I am glad they did not try to behave as our parents, for obvious reasons… Their pack was small and quite strange as it included some humans. I was sceptical at first, but I think staying with them was a good decision and they are definitely more palatable that my previous pack… Not long after we met, Rhydian left to find his mate in Canada. That was a bit unfortunate because I liked having some to wrestle and play fight with, like old times... Then it was just Shannon, Tom and Jana. I even started going to school after some encouragement. Originally, it was mostly for Myra's sake. It had been so long since she had been around others her age, even if they were human, but she was too scared to go by herself. I actually ended up enjoying it quite a bit. Pretending to be human was demeaning and frustrating at times, but the sorts of technology and information that humans have was some kind of wonderful for an uneducated wolf like myself. I even got to sing. Of course, I had sung before - lullabies to Myra and sometimes when we played games and when I howled to Lupana (that's the name of the moon in my native language) - but never had I realised how powerful music was. I joined a band at school called Averwood.

I had been with the pack for just four full moons when all of this happened.

The aftermath of the reveal was like a shockwave that rippled through the entire nation. Everyone was confused and no one could be trusted, it seemed. The media was in a frenzy, desperately coming up with new advice and warnings every day to calm the public - don't leave your home unarmed, hang something silver on your front door, wear garlic around your neck (that one was strange), if you suspect someone to be a werewolf do not confront them, leave no raw meat around your home. I think businesses and schools closed down for several weeks, but I'm not sure because I barely left the house at all. It was the longest I have ever been trapped in a building and it was driving all of us crazy. The irony of this initial mass terror and hysteria is that while humans were panicking and hiding and reading every fictional text that existed on werewolves, the wolfbloods were also hiding in fear, trying to pass as humans and terrified of being discovered and killed or captured for scientific research.

After a little over a month, things began to calm down again. I'm not really sure, but I suspect Segolia stepped in. They offered the information and facts that people needed on wolfbloods, research they had spent years collecting for just such an incident. Although the government settled and decided to invest research into wolfbloods in a formal fashion and to start considering legislation concerning them, the public was still fearful and hateful towards wolfbloods. To be honest, I think the government only calmed because they wanted to appear in control and I guess they knew there was no easy way out - no way to destroy or get rid of wolfbloods because they couldn't find many of us. The nation resumed life and people returned to work and school along with the only temporary law the government had made - werewolves were not to be killed except in self-defence. Of course, this law was subjective and poorly enforced at this time because the police always sided against wolfbloods and any wolfblood officers were generally protecting their own tails and trying to pose as humans. Suspicion and trepidation were buzzing in the atmosphere everywhere. I think that was the most stressful week of every wolfblood's life. I know I was constantly looking over my shoulder and working so hard to act as a human that I nearly forgot I wasn't. It wasn't the first time I had dreaded a full moon, in fact after years of experience in my old pack… But anyway, it was the first time I had dreaded a full moon since those days. We stayed in the cellar - no howling, no playing or growling, no sounds at all. We just sat, comforting each other and wishing for just one more moon free on the moors.

Oh, I'm being rude! This is all very self-focussed, but it wasn't easy on the humans in our pack either. Tom and Shannon actually received far more suspicion than Jana, Myra or I. It was from what happened quite a while ago. I wasn't in Stoneybridge then, but I've been told that when Rhydian's mate, Maddy was still here, one student in the class, Liam, became quite suspicious of her. He actually glimpsed her in wolf form and became convinced she was a werewolf, telling everyone about it. Of course back then he was mocked and laughed at for suggesting such a thing. After the secret came out, though, he was treated as a hero, to have been trapped in a cavern with a werewolf, and he clearly enjoyed the adoration. This, however, rekindled ideas about Tom and Shannon being werewolves. It was well-known that they had been friends with Maddy for a long time and Liam had actually thought they may also be werewolves. It was rough for them. I know it was even though they told me and Jana that they didn't mind and that they weren't in danger because a simple DNA test would protect them. The only thing I reason I had to look forward to that first full moon after the reveal was for them. I believe they went to the Kafe for the evening. There weren't many people there because no one wanted to walk through the streets on a full moon, but there was enough to verify that they weren't wolfbloods. Tom told me that the people there, especially those from school, threw so many fearful glances at them that you would think they actually had turned into wolves.

It was a really horribly terrifying time for me. I was constantly on edge, but if I lost control of my emotions for a moment, I would be discovered. I saw on the news one night during this time there was a cub, probably about 12 years old. He was smaller than average, kind of scrawny really. The studious quiet type, I'd guess. He heard a classmate from across the classroom, a large boy who enjoyed bullying others, whispering boastfully to some friends that he hadn't bothered with his assignment. His mother had written it all for him and that he was bound to get a good grade. I guess this must have annoyed the cub, who worked really hard on his own assignment for the entire week. So right there, in the middle of class, he told the teacher. Unfortunately, when he was asked to substantiate his accusation, the cub said that he heard the bully telling his friends. As a wolfblood, I suppose we don't really know how good human hearing is and he judged wrong. The teacher and the class knew there was no way he could have heard that whispered conversation unless he was a wolfblood. The angry bully stood up and accused him right then and there of being a werewolf. The kid panicked, quite understandably. He tried denying, scrambling for any other explanation for his hearing. The bully and the teacher bought none of it, so the cub decided to get out. He tried running for the door but slammed into the bully and as he fell back, his eyes changed and it was too late. I don't know what happened to the poor kid or his family. The news report didn't say. I think they were more focussing on the horror of finding werewolves in schools among vulnerable children or something. I knew something like that could easily happen to me or Myra or even Jana. The fear we lived in each day was almost painful and I didn't think anything could possibly get worse. However, as I've mentioned, I don't have a way with good luck.


	2. Chapter 2 - How it Happened (Part 2)

Like I've said, that moment when wolfbloods were revealed to the world is permanently etched into my memory, along with that feeling of dread which told me nothing would ever be the same. I thought that was the moment when my life and all wolfbloods' lives were forever changed. And it was in a way, but I think the true moment that will forever stand out in my life when everything changed is when I was discovered as a wolfblood.

It was a week before the second full moon which I was already beginning to dread. I sometimes feel like I must have jinxed myself by worrying and hoping for that second full moon of hiding in fear never to come, because it never did. I was sitting in history class focussing on not twitching or shifting too much from boredom, a sign that could possibly give me away. An announcement came over the PA for everyone to gather in the gym for an assembly. It was unusual for an assembly to be held in the middle of the day. I immediately felt alert, doubt and worry seeping into my mind as it had done for every slightly out of the ordinary situation that had occurred at school over the last six weeks. Jana must have felt my unease because she put her hand on my arm and warned me with her eyes to stay calm.

As we made our way to the gym, I began to calm down and think rationally. If they knew we were wolfbloods, surely they would just come and confront us or take us from class. They probably wouldn't want us in the gym when they announced it because they'd think we might go crazy and attack someone. The assembly might have nothing to do with wolfbloods anyway, so there was no need to overreact. We lined up outside the gym doors in single file in classes as usual. Tom and Shannon were a bit ahead of me and Jana was somewhere behind. I looked around, along with everybody else, noticing several sleek black cars parked in the usually empty carpark. I could hear a faint sound too, like a crackling cross buzzing sound. I discreetly tried to locate the source of this sound when I saw several large security men in dark suits and darker sunglasses. The sound was emanating from earpieces they wore. They were standing on either side of the gym entrance almost like a guard of honour. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw them, but I quickly checked my breathing and stayed calm. It's probably nothing, I told myself over and over. There were also people standing near the security men in sharp business suits. They looked like they would be more suited to a high-functioning office than a country school. They were each holding a bunch of white flowers that I didn't recognise. I knew it was strange because I have a lot of experience in recognising plants since I lived in…. One by one the classes entering the gym, each student walking past the strangers with curious glances. As our class started moving I looked ahead and saw Shannon walking through the strange people lining the entrance. I saw her look intensely at the flowers for a moment as though trying to recall something. Her eyes widened and a look of horror came upon her face. I saw her desperately trying to look back at me and try to tell me something with her eyes, but she was pushed in by the people coming up behind her. I felt my blood run cold and I knew something was very wrong, but it was already too late because it was my turn to enter the gym and the crowd pushing up behind me shoved me through the suited men standing like statues.

It happened so fast that there was nothing I could do, but still see every detail in slow motion. The strange crumpled white petals of the flowers were suddenly decorated with red spots, almost like they were blushing at seeing me but perhaps it looked more like blood seeping onto the petals, marking me a vicious monster to the humans around me. I remember trying to turn. I don't really know what I was planning. Maybe I was trying to warn Jana or maybe I was just trying to get out of there. I didn't get the chance to do either. Two of the muscle-bound security men grabbed me and pulled me into the gym. They slammed my back into the wall just inside the door and my head snapped back, hitting the solid wall. My vision blurred for a moment and I was disoriented. Everything sounded fuzzy and my body seemed to slow to respond to anything. The other students who had followed in behind me were staring. I couldn't tell if it was fear of me or confusion that drew their eyes. My mind was numb and I couldn't remember what was going on. After I few moments my mind cleared enough to hear one thought leap into my head: 'What about Jana?'. I immediately lurched forward, intent on stopping Jana from being discovered only to find the two men who had grabbed me still held my arms firmly against the wall. As they felt me move they tightened their grip and a third man stood in front of me, a handgun aimed at my head. I saw Jana being pulled in and held in a similar fashion a few metres away, but I was frozen to the spot.

I think I must have been in shock because I can't really remember the few minutes after that it took to finish filling up the gym. I do remember being hauled up on stage alongside Jana, still being held by security like criminals with more stationed around the gym, hands resting on the guns strapped to their hips. My mind went into overdrive, flitting through all possible explanations and escape routes in minutes. The whole assembly stared at us. Perhaps some had guessed already why we had been singled out, but everyone was dead silent. A very official looking woman walked up stage with the clacking of her high heels echoing through the gym. She wore a business suit with a grey skirt and had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She walked up to the podium and pulled the microphone towards her mouth:

"Good afternoon students of Stoneybridge High. I understand that some of you may be feeling confused and scared, but I assure you that you are in no danger. In fact, we have removed danger from your school. I apologise for the secrecy and the distress it may have caused you, but we had to ensure the purpose of this assembly was unknown to all so that no one would try to leave school before it. You probably noticed the flowers as you entered the gym. These are called mottled poppies and have recently been discovered by our government. They are being mass produced and distributed to schools and workplaces across the country because they are able to detect wolfbloods…"

At that the woman had to cut off her obviously well-rehearsed speech as the murmuring in the crowd of gathered students suddenly grew louder at this proclamation. I saw people hurriedly turning to their neighbours, sharing their shock. Then I saw the inevitable turning of heads towards the stage. He whispering began accompanied by the pointing towards me and Jana. At this the lady took up her speech again,

"Yes. As some of you may have guessed these students behind me are, in fact, wolfbloods who have been concealing themselves among you…"

She was interrupted again, but this time by Jana. As the woman had said this I had processed about six different ineffective plans of escape. Luckily Jana kept her wits better than me because she called out, "We don't know what you're talking about! We're just people! We haven't done anything wrong!"

The woman turned to us, with the smallest, coldest smile I have ever witnessed. "Oh, denying it is no use anymore, dear."

Then Tom, bless his soul, stood up in the middle of assembly and called out, "They can't be werewolves! We have been friends for ages!"

Shannon leapt up beside him, "That's right! We have been together for movie nights and full moon or not we have never seen hide nor hair of werewolves!"

I think their courage snapped me out of my frozen stupor of disbelief. I was about to join in, to defend us as well, but the woman spoke first.

"Liars," she said calmly, "these poppies have been proven to detect wolfbloods. All wolfbloods and only wolfbloods, otherwise the government would not have permitted their use. It is only my confidence in them that stops me from assuming you two as wolfbloods also. So sit down."

Tom and Shannon sunk into their seats, apology to Jana and I written across their faces. I didn't blame them and forever I will think that act was one of bravest I have ever known.

At this point, I thought that everything would be okay. If we stayed calm, something would work out. We didn't really know what they wanted with us, but perhaps if these flowers were being used across the nation, then they would have hundreds of wolfbloods to study and we would not be dragged off to a lab. These thoughts floated over me as I decided to switch my focus to staying calm and remaining in human form to appear non-threatening. Of course, as I think I've already mentioned, good luck does not tend to favour me.


	3. Chapter 3 - How it Happened (Part 3)

As the spokeswoman took a breath to begin speaking again, the back door of the gym burst open and yet another security man came marching in. He looked like a part-time bodybuilder, but that was probably because he seemed huge compared to Myra whom he held firmly by the wrist, pulling her along behind him. She was stumbling to keep up with his fast gate so she wouldn't lose her footing and by dragged bodily along the floor. She looked terrified, her beautiful clear blue eyes were full of tears and her hand was turning white from the tight grip of the security man. He continued onto the stage and said to the woman in a gruff voice, 'Found another one in the primary school." Then he stood back alongside the other security guards who were holding me and Jana.

I should probably take a moment to mention that Myra is everything to me. Everything. She is only nine and she is more important to me than anything else in the world. As I looked down I met her usually sweet gaze. This time though all I could see was her looking for reassurance from me. She was looking for me to smile, to tell her everything would be okay and I saw doubt begin to creep into her eyes when I didn't. Then I got angry. Jana was right. We hadn't done anything wrong. They had no right to haul a terrified and defenceless little girl.

"Let her go."

It was the first thing I had said since being caught and my voice surprised me slightly. It still sounded the same, even when it felt like the whole world had changed. All eyes turned to me in surprise.

Somehow my anger kept me calmer than anything else. Maybe the calm feeling came from the fact that I knew what I had to do in that moment. I had to protect my sister.

"You're hurting her," I said in a louder voice, turning to face the man still clasping Myra's wrist. "Let her go."

Everyone seemed to be staring at me in shock, even Jana and Myra. I suppose they thought I would try to deny being a werewolf or maybe just lose control and attack someone. In any case, the muscle-bound man seemed to stunned too do anything.

I looked directly into his eyes. I think a sliver of gold skated across my own. "She is just a little girl. You are hurting her. Let her go," I said very deliberately.

Maybe I just confused him or maybe I just made him aware of how tightly he held her thin wrist. Either way his grip slackened enough for Myra to twist her arm out of his grasp. She stumbled quickly to me and grabbed my shirt with trembling fingers, hiding behind me from what seemed to be the judging eyes of the world.

The entire assembly was still for at least two minutes. So was I. Looking back I realised that they were probably waiting for me to say something. To launch into an eloquent speech about how we were not dangerous and we deserved the same rights as everyone. I'm sure the spokeswoman was expecting something of the kind, possibly with rebuttals already resting on her tongue. I remember standing there, still a security man holding my shoulder and arms behind me and Myra leaning next to my leg, waiting for me to find a way out. For the life of me, I could not think of a thing to say. My mind had gone blank. I was scared. I had Myra beside me, but I had not planned past that. Instinct had driven me to protect the cub, but instinct was no use in convincing these people. In fact, instinct was the thing urging me to wolf out, grab Myra and make for the exit, fighting anyone in the way. I still look back on that moment and think of so many great things I could have said, but at the time I was silent.

Finally, the spokeswoman decided to speak again in that clipped official voice. Such a strange voice to have when announcing the end of the world. She made it seem like no more than a business meeting, announcing that the office was out of coffee, perhaps.

"Now, I understand that many of you may be frightened and wondering what will happen to these creatures now. When the government realised that they would locate many of these wolfbloods using mottled poppies, a new temporary law was implemented. For now, while these creatures take on the form of a human, they are to be given the rights of humans. If they take on their other form, they will be treated as wild animals. Any use of unnatural or inhuman abilities is now a crime. They will be prosecuted according to the severity of their actions…"

There was another outbreak of fervent muttering amongst the gathered students. I think many of them were shocked or possibly annoyed at this new law which considered us humans. To be honest, I almost cheered out. This was a much better deal than I had ever expected. In fact, I would hardly have to change my behaviour at all! It seemed almost unbelievable! I turned to see Jana looking just as surprised as me, with a glimmer of hope hidden in her eyes.

The woman cleared her hope very loudly, clearly frustrated at being interrupted again.

"All wolfbloods will be registered by their DNA and photographs. Any workplace, club or school they are present in must be aware of their nature…"

The rest of her speech droned on about other details. Rules about full moons and hunting, restrictions in work and wages, I didn't really pay attention. I had caught Shannon's eye when and was confused to see that she wasn't as excited as me about these changes. In fact, she looked quite concerned.

By the time I tuned back in, the spokeswoman had finished her spiel. This time another student in my class, Jimmy stood up. He is a bit of a smart mouth, and a bit headstrong.

"How do we even know that they are werewolves?" he said. I was quite surprised. He didn't really like me or Jana and it was definitely strange he was trying to protect us. "I mean, we only have your word that some magical flowers know! I think we would all like some… real proof." Ah. That made more sense. He wanted us to transform. People around the room seemed to be nodding in agreement, even some teachers.

"Well…" said the woman, for the first time seeming to be unprepared, "we do require photographic evidence of them in their wolf form. Anyone who wishes to observe to validate our claims may follow us out to the soccer pitch. Be warned that it may be dangerous or disturbing."

I think the entire school all stood up and ran for the doors at once, not wanting to miss out. The woman collected her papers and click-clacked calmly towards the door as well.

I sighed in relief. At least it was over. Everyone knew and there was nothing more to be done about it. I shook off the grip of the security man to bend down and hug Myra, resting my forehead on hers. The security guards stayed around, watching us cautiously, but they seemed more relaxed because Jana and I appeared unaggressive. I guess they knew now that it was over, there wasn't much we could do. I took Myra's hand and walked with Jana slowly towards the exit of the now empty gym.

"Are you okay?" she said softly.

"I guess so."

"How many times did you nearly lose it?"

I laughed slightly, probably from the stress. "I still think I am about to change."

She gave me a small smile. "Me too."

After that, they did actually manage to take our DNA and photographs. Initially we objected to transforming, especially after the new rules we had just learnt of, but they threatened to shoot us if we didn't cooperate. They found Ceri and Gerwyn after scouring the town. Shannon explained to me later that the new law was a temporary fix because the government probably had no other option. They had found a method of locating wolfbloods, but with the discovering of so many they need a solution. There was no way for them to ship us all out of the country and to imprison or contain us all would be difficult, dangerous and expensive. Killing all of us was also dangerous because ethics was an issue and possible scientific research was too valuable. I guess someone with a bit of sense must have said, "well they've been living as humans for ages, let's just make them keep that up until we work it out".

After that, I'm sure you can imagine, school became uncomfortable. Fear was still present, but it translated into hatred and discrimination. The laws were meant to be fair, but if we reacted in any slightly angry way we were immediately in danger. You see, the teachers were armed with stun guns. If they felt we were out of line, or possibly a danger to students, they were to stop us. I think you can guess how school life turned out. Being bullied and heckled became a norm. For Tom and Shannon too because they continued to hang out with us. I tried to tell them to keep away and avoid it, but their response was that we were a pack and we stick together. It would have been nice if my previous pack had shown as much solidarity…

Anyway, that's how happened. I didn't know then that I would end up on the other side of the world.

Oh, by the way, my name is Rowan.


	4. Chapter 4 - How to Continue with Life

**Chapter 2 - How to continue with Life when everyone hates you**

It was an average day - well as average as they had been since we had been discovered. Myra and I had slept in the backyard because we no longer felt safe out in the forest and although beds are surprisingly comfortable, I just can't sleep while feeling trapped in a room. We went inside the house for breakfast and got ready for school in a rather resigned manner, like we had done for the past week. I'm sure you can agree that willingly placing yourself in firing range of snide looks and whispers at the best and physical attacks at the worst for six hours was not really something we looked forward to. Dacia had come by briefly to ask us to continue going to school. Apparently Segolia was hoping for the approach that if we appear normal and open rather than secretive, it will allow us to be accepted. Personally, I had doubts. Humans love tormenting those who seem different, even among their own kind. Anyway, the plan was to go to school, bite our tongues and keep our heads down.

We set off running through the woods to school. This was probably the highlight of my day. It was this brief time each day when I could close my eyes and feel like I was running carefree amongst the trees with my pack, our feet barely skimming the ground, passing silently like the wolves we were. I could forget about school and humans and feel free. Sometimes I loved to kick off against a trunk, just to feel like I was flying or to bound away to chase a rabbit for a few paces.

Then, like always, we reached school and I was dragged back into my real life. We slowed to a jog as we entered the school grounds and immediately the eyes flickered up and the cold glares flitted across every face in the yard. Except for two. Tom and Shannon walked over to greet us. Myra waved goodbye and set off for the primary school.

"So I was thinking," said Shannon, "it's been ages since we all got together and had some fun."

"Yeah, well, I think we all have been distracted by… other things, Shan," I said pointedly.

"Which is exactly why we need to do something to cheer us up!" she said excitedly.

"How about pizza and movies?" said Tom. "I just saw a trailer for this mockumentary on vampires called _What We Do in the Shadows._ I looks pretty cool… and there's werewolves in it!"

He added the last part with a grin, like we couldn't possibly turn down the chance to see another bad portrayal of our kind, but it did make me smile. Jana even laughed.

"Okay," she said. "Where are we doing this?"

Everyone hesitated for a second. We had been forbidden by Shannon and Tom's parents to go to their houses. Jana quickly remembered this and added, "Let's go to mine. Ceri and Gerwyn might like it too."

The prospect of pizza did cheer me up and encourage me to make it through the day. I sat through Maths and didn't look up from my page all lesson. I kept headphones in so people wouldn't make snide comments in the hopes that I could hear. Unfortunately, I couldn't actually play music on my headphones because it kills my ears. The volume settings are obviously made for human hearing. Next was Biology. The teacher was talking about natural selection and when explaining mutations, I could hear stupid whispers and caught furtive glances that for some reason they thought I wouldn't notice. It was bad enough being called half-human or a diseased human, but being a called a mutation of humans was unacceptable. I didn't notice my clenched fists or the thin lines appearing like a spider web across my hands until Tom nudged me.

Recess was tedious, but at least we could talk. Shannon was talking about the high-functioning university she wanted to enter, while Tom and I threw a tennis ball back and forth, trying to make each other fumble.

Then it was double PE. I usually manage to duck into the toilets to get changed, but because Tom and I were throwing the ball, we didn't hear the bell and arrived late, so there was no way I could go to the toilet. Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention, I don't like getting changed in the change rooms because I have scars. Claw marks and bite marks mostly, from my childhood when I was with my old pack… It's not really important how I got them. I also have tattoos. Not because I'm some delinquent. They are also from my childhood. I guess I should describe them… On my upper left arm, just below the shoulder, there is a bit of a stylised wolf head and below that a wide ring around my arm with 'Rowan' written in it in my native language and under that is just a thin line circling my arm. There is also another symbol on my chest, over my heart. Sadly, tattoo removal is expensive and I can't afford it with all the money I don't own.

So, I had to change in the change rooms with everyone else. Tom knew I was uneasy, probably from the dark lines once again dancing across the back of my hands. He tried to sort of block me, but it is incredibly hard to stay concealed in an open room. I ripped off my shirt quickly and tried to pull over my sport top before anyone noticed. Of course, being a known wolfblood and a rare visitor to the change rooms tends to draw attention. I got changed as quickly as possible and hurried out of the change rooms.

I was surprised no one mentioned it at all during PE. We were doing basketball that day. You would think PE was my favourite subject because it at least gives me the chance to run around, but Jana and I were sent to the bench almost twice as often as everyone else.

Lunchtime was not so good. It was a Thursday. I remember because we had band practise on Thursday lunchtimes. It was the first Thursday since that assembly. I was actually looking forward to it. Music is something you can just get lost in for a while, which was exactly what I needed. I made it to the music room, but the rest of the band were already playing and stopped abruptly when I came in. They all stared at me. That stare that had become so familiar to me over the last week. I stood still and felt a stabbing in my gut as I realised what it meant. I guess they saw that I had worked it out.

"Sorry, mate. It's not going to work," said Harry. "People won't want us to play if you're with us. And we don't appreciate being lied to."

His words seemed apologetic but his tone was hard. There wasn't any room for negotiation, but when I looked at their cold faces, all I could see was my friends that I laughed with and sang with and went to the beach with only a few weeks ago. I just couldn't let it go without trying.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had no choice but to lie. Nothing has really changed, though," my voice had become pleading. "I thought we were doing okay. I thought we were… friends."

I felt hurt, which was annoying because my emotions tend to paint black veins onto my hands and arms which didn't really help my case. Harry and others just turned away and began to pick up their instruments again. It was like they had said all they wanted and couldn't even be bothered looking me in the eye when they reject me!

I balled my fists. "I guess not then! I wouldn't ever have such prejudiced friends!"

I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me but immediately stop and lean against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. I felt betrayed and angry and that was dangerous because I definitely couldn't afford to lose it at school.

Art was as frustrating as always. We were working on some self-portraits in which we had to include an animal that represented our personalities. I know what you're thinking. Surely, Rowan, it can't be too much of a stretch to imagine yourself as animal? I actually said something along those lines when the teacher first began this project. The response was something like "That is not really using your creativity and imagination, is it? Besides, no one here likes to be reminded of your unnaturalness". So, that's why I was not painting a wolf which I think would represent me perfectly. Instead I was painting a bird. There is no deep insight for this, it was just because I thought transforming into a creature with wings and flying away would be much more useful than a wolf at the moment. Ironically, wolves were a popular choice in the examples from last year we were shown, but it seemed this year everyone was too uncomfortable with wolves currently or maybe they just didn't want to offend me. I don't believe it was the latter.

Then we went to homeroom. It was meant to be a study session after we listened to Mr Jefferies read out some notices. Usually everyone vaguely did work while chatting. I was zoning out and daydreaming about running through the woods as far from school as possible and eating pizza later tonight with only my pack and my friends who don't flinch when they see me while Mr Jefferies was talking about some upcoming football competition. I tuned back in when I noticed someone asking a question, "Excuse me sir, isn't it a school rule that tattoos are banned?"

It was Jimmy, of course. He had developed a taste for picking on me. He had even liked me when he thought I was human. He was one of the few who had worked out that I couldn't do anything against him. Whether that made him clever or plain stupid, I don't know, but he was one of those who didn't whisper, instead making sure I knew exactly what he was saying. Maybe he was secretly hoping that I would wolf out and consequently be expelled and arrested.

I felt a familiar tingling and noticed the thin black veins etched across my hands. I really should learn to control this better, I thought vaguely underneath my unease. I really should have asked Rhydian for tips. He had been so much better at it than Jana or I.

"Yes, that's correct James, so if you are planning to get one over the weekend, you will have to change your plan," said Mr Jefferies.

"Not for me, sir. I just thought it was only right to mention that _someone_ in this class has a few."

I can feel the eyes of most of the boys in the class on me. I stare at the desk in front of me. Normally, I wouldn't care because he is not actually shoving me around, but I dislike being reminded of certain parts of my life connected to those tattoos.

"Well James, it is not your place to dob on someone…"

"It's Rowan, sir."

Now everyone's head snapped in my direction. Jana seemed tense and I realised it's because of my clenched fists and the veins darkening and spreading over my hands. I very purposefully relaxed my hands and the rest of me and look up at Mr Jefferies.

"Is that true, Rowan?"

"Yes, sir," I say as evenly as possible.

"You do know of our school's policy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well…?"

"I'm sorry. I already have them and I cannot remove them. What do you expect me to do?"

"I would like to know why you would get tattoos when you know it against school rules!"

I paused. "I got them before I came to this school."

"Well I hardly think you would have been allowed to have them at your previous school."

I froze up. It was clear that he didn't believe me. I had no idea what to say. He would hardly believe me if I told him that this was my first school ever. Jana discreetly pulled my fists under the desk to hide the distinct wolfblood veins on my hands. My stupid instincts kicked in and I started glancing around the room for an escape route.

"If you do not answer we will need to contact your parents and have a meeting Rowan."

Mr Jefferies tried to sound firm but his voice quavered slightly. Clearly he did not want to tell two wolfblood parents that their son was in trouble. I was more concerned because I don't really have parents so I needed to come up with something on the spot.

"They gave them to me, sir, for a birthday gift last year."

Mr Jefferies frowned slightly and was about to say something else. My hands were shaking slightly and I could feel a familiar rush of tingling down my arms, which was not a good sign. Just then the final bell of the day rang throughout the school.

"Okay off you go," said Mr Jefferies to the whole class.

I was so relieved I practically ran out of the classroom. Jana, Tom and Shannon all followed me and found me in an empty corridor, leaning against a door frame, eyes closed, trying to calm down. I looked up and saw concern written on their faces. It had taken me a long time to trust them and feel comfortable enough around them to share my past. No… It had actually been more to do with coming up with lies that didn't contradict each other had become increasingly difficult whenever they noticed something strange about me, like my tattoos. Plus, Ceri and Gerwyn were pretty smart and had been able to make a few guesses at my past. It was nice to trust my pack and know I had almost nothing to hide from them, but at times like these, I wish they didn't know. I had told them once, but I never wanted to discuss it again.

Jana looked like she was about to say something, but I cut her off with a cheery and obviously fake grin.

"Let's get out of here! Why are we sticking around school?"

"Rowan, are you sure you're…" began Jana.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said, bounding towards the lockers. "Remember pizza and movies tonight?"

The others still looked a bit uncertain but thankfully didn't say anything.

Even though it felt like everything was ruined, life was okay. It was horrible, unenjoyable and felt like I was living in a war constantly fearing being attacked. It was okay in the way that I still had a structure and my sister and a pack. I like to try and put things in perspective, because at least I didn't feel as completely helpless as when… Never mind.

We were standing outside school, waiting for Myra to come over from the primary school so we could finally leave this prison. I was pretty keen to get away from the icy stares and whispers and be free to run through the woods back home. I heard the sound of a car approaching and looked up in a vaguely interested way until I noticed it was a Segolia car coming around the bend.

"What is it?" asked Shannon immediately. I remember being impressed in the back of my mind. Tom and Shannon have learnt to read my changes in stance and expression when I sense something, just like a wolf pack. Or maybe I am just being too obvious because seeing the Segolia car had me worried. We weren't expecting them and they could be bringing any sort of news from 'Rhydian sends his regards' to 'your sister has been attacked by werewolf-haters'. Thankfully the second possibility was unlikely because I could see Myra running towards us. Jana seemed pretty tense too as we watched, along with all the students and teachers who were still at school.

Dr Whitewood stepped out of the car and turned to look directly at me. "Rowan, we need you to come with us."


End file.
